


[Podfic] What We Don't Say (or The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock)

by Rindle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chekov: Wedding Planner Extraordinaire, Color-coordinated tablecloths, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Realizing You Have Been An Idiot, Wedding Planning, Weddings, perceived death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: The first time Jim proposes, they're naked.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] What We Don't Say (or The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Don't Say (or The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978486) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b86f0cd261b47a6bedec1aa916be7f7e/2b7d85f89eabc3f8-25/s400x600/38b74a9b028dbe8c92944e6c047053e1a15a641a.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:37:26
  * **MP3:** 26 mb
  * **M4B:** 38 mb



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/what-we-dont-say)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/2qv0lsqzlk47/WhatWeDontSay.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/6uuz3b0ylg2y/WhatWeDontSay.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [What We Don't Say (or The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978486)
  * **Author:** [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a gift for duckgirlie for #ITPE 2019. 
> 
> Thank you, museaway, for offering blanket permission! Also, big thanks to Lavenderfrost for helpful advice on the cover art. <3


End file.
